


Escenarios de Novio/Novia de Aquariumstuck (Homestuck AU) (Spanish Version)

by FreeCatnip329



Series: Mis Escenarios de Homestuck AUs (Spanish Version) [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Acuarios, Alpha - Freeform, Amor - Freeform, Ancestors, Ancestros, Aquariums, Aquariumstuck, Boyfriends, Escenarios, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, Humanos, Humans, Kids, Love, Mar - Freeform, Mertrolls, Multi, Novias, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Scenarios, Sea, Trolls, alfa - Freeform, alternative universe, beta, niños, novios, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeCatnip329/pseuds/FreeCatnip329
Summary: EN HIATUS-Homestuck novio/novia escenarios, ubicado en el aquariumstuck au.Incluyen alfa, beta y ancestros.(Homestuck y aquariumstuck no me pertenecen, estos escenarios sí)





	1. Notas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aquariumstuck Boyfriend/Girlfriend Scenarios (Homestuck AU)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501916) by [FreeCatnip329](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeCatnip329/pseuds/FreeCatnip329). 



> Inspirado por este fanfic: https://www.quotev.com/story/6987045/Aquariumstuck-scenarios/1

Primero de todo, soy nueva escribiendo fanfiction, así que sé amable por favor.

Ahora sí, vamos con las normas:

Estos escenarios de novios pertenecen al universo alterno (o au) de homestuck llamado aquariumstuck.

Los escenarios irán clasificados por la edad; primero beta, luego alfa y al final los ancestros (niños beta y alfa incluidos en sus respectivos órdenes).

Cada escenario irá dividido en dos partes; metroll o humano, según tu personaje. Los personajes metroll o humano desarrollarán historias diferentes que han de ser leídas por separado, no intercaladas.

Para los escenarios con personajes que ya cuentan con ships oficiales (como Kanaya o Rose, con Rosemay), éstos serán omitidos.

Los escenarios con los niños serán hechos como humanos, aunque puede que en el futuro haga algunos oneshots con ellos o tú como animales del acuario.

Y las proposiciones son aceptadas, si tienes alguna buena idea sobre un capítulo o personaje, ¡solo dila!.

Para más dudas consultar en los comentarios.

Habiendo acabado los avisos, ¡empecemos con los escenarios!


	2. Introducción (Beta) parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antes de encontrarte con los betas (primera parte / Karkat, Aradia, Tavros, Nepeta, Kanaya y Terezi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es una especie de prólogo, como un capítulo antes de vuestra reunión o lo que sucedió antes.

**Karkat Vantas**

(eres un Mertroll)

Fuiste la más reciente adquisición del acuario, un extraño ejemplar de (especie marina) con (color de sangre) sangre. Habías sido rescatado de un grupo de cazadores furtivos, que trataron de venderte al mercado negro, pero habías sido rescatado y llevado al acuario, donde te encontrabas actualmente

Sin embargo, había un problema, eras demasiado tímida. Casi siempre te quedarías en el fondo de tu tanque negándome a ver o hablar con cualquier otro ser vivo, por lo que la mayor parte del personal ni siquiera te había visto.

Sollux y Aradia trataron de hacerte salir para poder estudiarte u observarte mejor, pero te negaste. ¡Incluso intentaron atraerte con juguetes y comida!

Bueno, todo comenzó un día cuando descansas relajadamente en tu tanque. De repente un extraño objeto cayó desde afuera y se hasta hundió al fondo, cerca de donde estabas.

Acercándote cuidadosamente pudiste distinguir mejor su forma. Parecía una especie de dispositivo rectangular y negro, dentro de una bolsa de plástico.

Justo cuando ibas a tratar de abrirla, un objeto alargado perforó el agua, asustándote, y haciéndote retroceder.

Ya lo habías visto antes, se trataba de una red para sacar objetos perdidos del tanque. Eso de hecho, era algo que pasaba muy a menudo, los niños se acercaban demasiado al tanque y accidentalmente dejaban caer juguetes y objetos; luego algún empleado venía y se encargaba de sacarlos del tanque y llevarlos a la sección de objetos perdidos.

El palo revolvió un poco el agua por tu zona, antes de volver a subir.

Llevada ligeramente por tu curiosidad, subiste a la superficie del tanque, sin dejar ir el misterioso objeto.

Cuando tu cabeza salió del agua lo viste…

(eres un humano)

Tu nombre fue (y/n), y eras una estudiante en prácticas. Estudiaste para ser veterinaria y este año estabas haciendo prácticas en el acuario.

Tus notas eran muy altas, por lo que no te costó conseguir la beca. Sin embargo, no todo era perfecto. ¡Solo fue tu primer día y ya estabas perdido! Vagaste por los pasillos tratando de buscar la salida, pero fue en vano.

Parándote una vez más, suspiraste y te llevaste una mano a la cabeza. El pasillo se difurcaba, en dos puertas.

Decidiendo ir por la parte izquierda, abriste con confianza la puerta, solo para verte dentro de una parte del acuario que nunca, a lo largo de tus muchos años de visitas, habías visto antes.

Parecía una especie de gran almacén, sin embargo, había grandes acuarios y zonas de maquinaria en él. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por un material de aspecto metálico, similar a algunos tipos de paneles insonorizados.

Paseándote sola por la misteriosa sala, tu mirada distrayéndose por los imponentes tanques, no te diste cuenta hasta que te chocaste con alguien…

 

**Aradia Megido**

(eres un Mertroll)

Te despertaste en un lugar extraño, tu cabeza palpitando por el dolor.

Lo último que recordabas era haber sido capturada por unas redes, luego aquellos humanos extraños te cargaron en su barco y te metieron en un contenedor frío e incómodo.

Fuiste una (especie marina), un animal especialmente hermoso, pero también muy extraño. Tu especie generalmente no se dejaba ver por el hombre, debido a sus costumbres de vivir en aguas profundas y oscuras.

Trataste de averiguar dónde estabas. Parecía una especie de enorme jaula transparente, con paredes de vidrio y extrañas máquinas que producían un gas pegadas a los extremos.

Con cuidado escalaste la pared del contenedor, haciendo uso de tus habilidades físicas. Una vez arriba dejaste tu cuerpo fuera del agua, apoyándote en una de las extrañas plataformas que había.

El aire se sentía extraño en tus branquias, como si secara toda la humedad del agua en poco tiempo. La luz también era extraña, tus ojos tardaron unos minutos antes de poder acostumbrarse a ella.

A los pocos minutos tu cola y demás partes marinas se transformaron para dar parte a un par de piernas cubiertas con (f/c) escamas.

Tu familia siempre te dijo que tenías que ocultar tus transformaciones, sobre todo a los humanos, pero esta situación era diferente; tenías que escapar.

Tras un par de pasos inseguros tus piernas consiguieron acostumbrarse al peso de tu cuerpo y saliste con determinación del extraño lugar, dispuesta a volver a tu casa.

Lo que no esperabas era chocarte con una persona en medio del pasillo...

(eres un humano)

Oh… dios… mío…

¡¿Cómo llegaste hasta esto?!

Se suponía que esto tenía que ser una bonita visita al acuario. ¡No el día de tu muerte!

Tu nombre es (y/n), y en este momento te encuentras atrapado en una habitación inundándose del acuario.

Para empezar, ¿cómo llegaste hasta esto?

Tú solo habías entrado en la exposición, cuando de repente ese extraño manatí con gafas se estrelló contra el cristal del tanque, ¡y comenzó a salir agua!

El pánico se había apoderado de la gente, y, entre masas de gente saliendo, habías conseguido quedarte encerrada. Ahora, con el agua por los hombros, no sabía si este podría ser uno de tus últimos pensamientos.

Por suerte algo pasó; una de las máquinas hizo un ruido antes de que el agua empezó a descender, siendo reabsorbida por algunos de las máquinas dispuestos en los acuarios.

Suspiraste aliviada cuando el agua descendió lo suficiente como para permitirte desplazarte.

Te moviste incómodamente en tu, entonces mojada ropa, en dirección hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, no importa lo fuerte que lo intentaras, no se abría. Probablemente el agua oxidó la cerradura.

Decepcionada te apartas, no puede pasar tanto tiempo hasta que alguien venga por ti, ¿verdad?

Time skip (4 horas más tarde)

Estabas a punto de dormirte cuando oíste el satisfactorio crujido de una puerta abriéndose. ¡Al fin! ¡Libertad!

Entonces, antes de que pudieras hacer nada, la puerta se abrió y dos personas entraron a la exposición. Y entonces la viste…

 

**Tavros Nitram**

(eres un Mertroll)

Estabas asustada. Hacía unos momentos estabas con tu familia en el mar abierto, después te capturaron aquellos extraños humanos y ahora los otros humanos te habías llevado a este extraño lugar.

El agua se sentía diferente, como más densa que la de tu hogar. Las plantas eran extrañas, ¡y había paredes transparentes allá donde fueras!

Realmente tenías miedo. Mucho miedo. Tanto que te negaste a comer. Cada vez que alguien se acercaría a tu tanque tú te hundirías o te alejarías de él.

Los trabajadores estaban preocupados, ¿Qué podían hacer? No podías vivir si te negabas a alimentarte. Entonces tuvieron una idea...

Aquel día estabas inclinada en una esquina de tu tanque, pensando en tu familia, cuando sentiste algo en el agua. Subiste la cabeza solo para ver…

(eres un humano)

Estabas visitando el acuario con tu hermano pequeño de 5 años. A ambos siempre os encantó venir al acuario, y en este momento estabais esperando para ver uno de los shows de alimentación.

"¡Esto será genial. ¿Crees que podremos ver a las morsas? ¡Espero que si!" chilló él, rebotando de emoción.

Te reíste y le acariciaste suavemente la cabeza.

"Espero que sí (nombre del hermano), realmente espero que sí."

Por desgracia entonces sonó por megafonía un anuncio que informaba que, por la desaparición de varios de los animales del show, este sería aplazado.

Soltaste un suspiro decepcionado y miraste a tu hermano que te observaba con una mirada triste.

"P-Pero… ¿y las morsas?"

Suspiraste y lo cogiste en cuello.

"Parece que no será hoy" dijiste "pero no pongas esa cara. ¡Vamos! ¿Qué tal si vamos a la cafetería y compramos un helado?"

Él sonrió un poco y asintió.

Una vez allí le compraste un helado de chocolate para él y otro de (f/f) para ti. También empezaste a hablar con la vendedora, una señora muy amable llamada Jade Harley. Ambas charlasteis ociosamente mientras tú disfrutabas de tu helado. Sin embargo, en un momento determinado, ella pareció congelarse y mirar justo detrás de ti con una mirada de terror en su rostro.

"¿Qué…?" quisiste preguntar, pero te viste interrumpida por el fuerte impulso de algo golpeando tu cabeza, que fue a dar contra la barra.

Entonces todo se volvió negro....

 

**Sollux Captor**

(eres un Mertroll)

Fuiste una (especie marina), una de las más extrañas criaturas del mundo animal. Tu saliva tenía poderes curativos, y te permitía curar las heridas y otros daños fácilmente.

Recientemente habías sido llevada al acuario por unos señores que te encontraron en la costa, desmayada y con una gran herida en la cola.

Actualmente estabas en la enfermería para un chequeo médico, tu cola parecía estar mucho mejor, y desde tu primer chequeo, con un doctor muy amable llamado Mituna, estabas bastante contenta.

Entonces viste como se abría la puerta y entraba…

(eres un humano)

Tu nombre es (y/n), y no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que haces aquí.

Recapitulando; habías salido a visitar el acuario local (estabas emocionada por ser tu primera vez de visita), entraste por uno de los pasillos que no era y, de alguna forma, terminaste en alguna de las áreas prohibida del acuario. Allí te habías encontrado con una especie de sirena bastante amable (por lo que habías podido entender después se llamaba Feferi).

Después aquel sujeto vestido de conserje te vio y se puso a gritar sobre cómo no deberías estar allí y luego te había llevado a esta especie de despacho.

Y aquí estabas, flipando totalmente y preguntándote si todo lo que acababa de pasar era real.

Entonces la puerta se abrió…

 

**Nepeta Leijon**

(eres un Mertroll)

Fuiste una joven (especie marina). Te rescataron de unos cazadores cuando apenas eras un bebé y, desde entonces, habías vivido toda tu vida en el acuario.

Siempre te encantó explorar y colarse por lugares desconocidos; pasabas por tuberías y tanques, logrando colarte en las salas más recónditas gracias a tu pequeño tamaño. A los dueños del acuario no les gustó eso, dijeron que la gente no debía ver tu forma mertroll, pero jamás hiciste caso, eras demasiado curiosa.

Aquel día habías conseguido dar esquinazo a Karkat (quien era el encargado de vigilarte) y colarte en una de tus salas favoritas; la exposición de morsas. Siempre te gustó porque había muchos animales distintos que ver, y nueva gente con la que jugar y divertirte.

Sin embargo hoy parecía que la mayor parte de los animales estaban atentos a otras tareas, por lo que te dispusiste aburrida a volver por donde viniste.

Al menos lo ibas a hacer… Hasta que la viste…

(eres un humano)

Tu nombre fue (y/n), y tenías 6 años. Hoy tú habías quedado con tu hermana (nombre de la hermana) para quedar con una amiga suya llamada Meulin y su hermana pequeña Nepeta, que tenía tu edad.

Esperasteis las dos juntas en la entrada del acuario, donde habíais quedado para encontraros todos juntos.

Te encantaban los acuarios, siempre disfrutaste de ver animales y la fauna, así que estabas muy emocionada por quedar aquí.

Tú, tu madre y tu hermana os habíais mudado recientemente, así que todavía no habías muchos sitios importantes de la ciudad, como este.

En ese momento tu hermana se puso a saludar a una persona a lo lejos. Tu te fijaste y pudiste entrever la figura de una adolescente vestida de oliva y blanco con un par de cascos con orejas blancas de gato. Las dos fuisteis a saludarla y entonces te fijaste en la niña junto a ella…

 

**Kanaya Maryam**

(eres un Mertroll)

Tu nombre es (y/n) y fuiste una (especie marina), una especie perteneciente aguas heladas del Ártico. Bueno, se suponía que ahí era donde debías de estar.

Ahora no, ahora estabas en una extraña jaula de cristal que no se te parecía en nada a tu hogar.

Tu cabeza dolía y no podías recordar nada de lo que había pasado, pero sabías que de alguna manera tenías que salir de ahí.

Con cuidado trepaste la pared, y te dirigiste dando tumbos por el pasillo de este extraño lugar. Tu cabeza aún dolía un poco, pero todavía podías correr y pensar correctamente.

De repente te encontraste en la  puerta de otra sala de la que parecía salir un sonido estridente y extraño. Cautelosamente entrantes….

(eres un humano)

Fuiste uno de los mejores escritores de (y/c), tu país de origen. Recientemente te habías mudado a la ciudad mientras escribías tu próximo best seller; una novela romántica ambientada en una ciudad costera, sobre el amor entre una sirena y una aldeana.

¿Y qué mejor inspiración sobre la vida marina que visitar el acuario? Así que ahí estabas.

Con tranquilidad e interés recorriste las diferentes vitrinas y acuarios en exposición, tomando notas cuando veías algo especialmente interesante.

Pasaste un par de horas así y decidiste ir a la cafetería y quizás tomar algo mientras te relajabas un poco y analizabas las ideas que habías apuntado.

Estuviste tomando tu té tranquilamente hasta que algo pasó. Un hombre vestido de conserje interrumpió en la cafetería persiguiendo a... ¿una morsa?

Esta, al parecer, se negó a ir con él, así que huyó en la dirección contraria, justo donde estaba tu asiento…

No lo viste venir cuando su empujón desequilibro tu mesa, tirándola al suelo junto a ti mismo y rompiendo tu vaso. Uno de los pedazos de vidrio se clavó dolorosamente en tu antebrazo derecho, haciéndome gemir de dolor.

Casi inmediatamente el señor dejó de perseguir al animal y se inclinó a ayudarte, junto con varios otros visitantes. Ellos te ayudaron a ir a la enfermería, donde el veterinario del acuario, un señor llamado Sollux Captor, te desinfectó y vendó la herida.

La venda quedó bastante bien, y estabas comprobando la funcionalidad de tu brazo cuando se abrió la puerta de la enfermería. Y entonces entró ella…

 

**Terezi Pyrope**

(eres un Mertroll)

Tu tipo pertenecía a la especie (especie marina), la cual era especialmente peligrosa. Podíais picar para defenderos si os sentíais amenazados por otro animal, y hasta producir algunos pequeños venenos no muy fuertes si la situación era realmente mala.

Como ya habréis podido comprobar, no eras precisamente una de las mejore especies para un acuario con niños.

Esto llevó a los jefes del acuario a colocar un guardia en tu sección por si acaso.

Aquel día estabas tranquilamente jugando con las medusas con que las que compartían tanque (a pesar de lo que la gente pudiera pensar, eras muy sociable). Cuando oistes pasos acercándose a tu tanque.

Con curiosidad te giraste viendo...

(eres un humano)

Estuviste en una visita al acuario de la ciudad con tus amigos.

En realidad tú nunca habías venido antes, fueron ellos los que te convencieron de ir por primera vez. 

Francamente no te esperabas que fuera así; ¡estaba lleno de criaturas y peces diferentes! Estuviste tan distraída con  la fauna y flora, que no diste cuenta de que cuando te separaste del grupo.

Giraste a ambos lados con nerviosismo; te habías metido por un pasillo desierto y ahora no sabías donde estabas. El lugar parecía una gran sala, con múltiples tanques y paredes forradas de metal.

Te detuviste en seco, observando con asombro unos de los tanques de la habitación.

Una criatura te observaba tras el cristal con ojos curiosos. Eso era una... ¿sirena?

Su pelo negro era rizada, su torso completamente humano, exceptuando las branquias y pequeñas escamas fucsias. Debajo de la cadera poseía una enorme y majestuosa cola rosa oscuro, que se meneaba con gracia al nadar.

La criatura te miro con curiosidad, y  se acercó hasta la pared del tanque para verte.

Cautelosamente tú también diste un paso, apoyando tu mano en el lado del cristal donde ella se encontraba ahora.

Pero de pronto fuiste interrumpida por una llamada en tu espalda...


	3. Introducción (Beta) parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antes de encontrarte con los betas (segunda parte / Vriska, Equius, Gamzee, Eridan, Feferi, John, Rose, Dave y Jade)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es una especie de prólogo, como un capítulo antes de vuestra reunión o lo que sucedió antes

**Vriska Serket**

(eres un Mertroll)

Tu especie fue uno de los tipos más mortales del mar.

Disponíamos de tentáculos con aguijones para picar si te sentías amenazada o si lo deseabas. Eso, como ya habréis podido suponer, hizo muy dificil tu cuidado.

Desde tu rescate de una bahía sucia y contaminada, habían sido necesarias muchas precauciones para tu cuidado. Apenas había unas pocas especies cuya piel podía resistir tu picadura; entre ellas, las arañas de agua.

Así que aquí estabas, esperando a conocer a tu nueva compañera de tanque.

De repente viste como un contenedor volcó en el agua y algo cayó flotando...

(eres un humano)

Estuviste visitando el acuario.

Esta fue tu primera vez en este (te habías mudado recientemente a la ciudad) y estabas francamente emocionada. Recorriste las islas de coloridas criaturas y peces durante horas, admirando cada pequeño detalle y maravillándome con la variada fauna y flora marina.

Pero entonces la naturaleza llamó a la puerta, y te viste obligada a interrumpir tu recorrido para buscar un baño.

Siguiendo las múltiples señales, conseguiste encontrar el camino a los baños, ligeramente separado de una zona en exposición sobre medusas y anémonas.

Abriste la puerta, sólo para verte interrumpida por un grito y la que sería probablemente la visión más extraña de toda tu vida…

 

**Equius Zahhak**

(eres un Mertroll)

Fuistes un (especie marina). Recientemente habías sido cambiada de lugar por un accidente en las tuberías de tu antiguo tanque. Eso te dejó sin casa temporalmente, por lo que te estabas mudando a otra parte del acuario.

Todavía estabas observando tu nuevo hogar, cuando te viste cubierto por una sombra (tu especie no era muy grande que digamos). Girastes tu mirada para ver...

(eres un humano)

Tu nombre fue (y/n). Tus actividades favoritas incluían pasear, observar las estrellas y, por supuesto, los animales.

Así que por eso estabas aquí, en el acuario de tu ciudad.

La verdad que llevabas bastante tiempo deseando venir desde que te mudastes desde tu antigua ciudad, pero, con el curso escolar, apenas habías tenido tiempo.

Ahora por fin disponíamos de todo el verano libre, y pensabas aprovecharlo de la mejor manera posible. ¿Y qué mejor lugar para empezar?

Recorristes las vitrinas y acuarios maravillándote con la fauna del lugar, cuando notaste algo en uno de los principales acuarios.

Te acercaste para observar mejor cuando con horror te diste cuenta.

Una grieta.

Antes de que pudieras hacer nada una gran cantidad de agua comenzó a salir del agua y a formar una inundación. La gente entró en pánico y empezó a empujarse entre sí y a correr hacia la salida. El agua te llevaba por los codos, y trataste de salir entre la gente que se empujaba.

Fue en uno de esos empujones donde accidentalmente te golpeastes contra un mostrador y comenzaste a marearte fuertemente.

Tu visión se volvió negra, y te desmayastes.

Pero algo pasó. De repente sentistes que te sujetaban y te llevaban a salvo, fuera del peligro.

Entreabriste los ojos y pudiste ver…

 

**Gamzee Makara**

(eres un Mertroll)

Fuiste un maravilloso ejemplar de (especie marina). Tu especie habitaba en aguas profundas y rara vez salía a la superficie. Es por eso que tenías tu propio tanque en una zona cerrada y lo suficientemente oscura para ti en el acuario.

La verdad te gustaba ese sitio, pero era bastante solitario. A los niños les encantaba ver cómo hacías trucos o hacer que tus escamas brillaran en la oscuridad, por lo que tu sección nunca estaba vacía. Pero tú querías algo más; alguien con quien poder hablar, otro metroll para hacerte compañía.

Bueno, tú estabas relajado en una tarde solitaria (tu zona estaba en construcción, así que estaba cerrada al público. Bueno, o eso creías).

De repente oíste un chirrido y viste la luz de una puerta entre abriéndose. Entonces concentraste tu borrosa visión en el punto luminoso. Ahí estaba…

(eres un humano)

Fuiste una estudiante de último año de música. Adorabas la música y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella. Sabías tocar muchos instrumentos diferentes (incluyendo cantar), pero en especial disfrutabas del violín.

En este momento estabas ensayando con tu banda (nombre del grupo) en una zona cercana al acuario y la playa. Era una de las pocas zonas públicas en la que se permitía el espectáculo callejero, además de que de vez en cuando la gente hacía donativos, y eso nunca venía mal.

Bueno, aquel día habías empezado a ensayar con (f/s), que era una de tus canciones favoritas. Te preparaste en posición con tu violín en mano y comenzasteis a tocar.

Al principio todo fue bien, la gente te acercaba a escuchar y algunos incluso dejaron algunas monedas para apoyar a la banda.

Sin embargo, a la mitad de la canción te diste cuenta de que algo iba mal. La gente estaba totalmente en silencio y algunos miembros de la banda habían dejado de tocar.

Sin dejar tu violín, te giraste para intentar ver cual era el problema.

Y entonces lo viste…

 

**Eridan Ampora**

(eres un Mertroll)

Tu nombre fue (y/n) y en este momento estabas siendo trasladada a tu nuevo tanque.

La verdad es que nunca fuiste la mertroll más sociable, de hecho, desde tu llegada al acuario apenas habías hablado con nadie, omitiendo Sollux y un par de empleados más.

Te removistes inquieta en el agua cuando el recipiente fue volcado en tu nuevo tanque. Habías oído que tendrías un compañero y estabas muy nerviosa, ¿qué pasaba si no le gustabas? ¿Qué pasaba si te odiaba?

Paseaste nerviosa por el agua, sin darte cuenta de donde ibas hasta que te chocaste con algo. O más bien alguien...

(eres un humano)

Estabas dando un inocente paseo por el acuario, distrayendo tu mente de los problemas. Tus padres estaban discutiendo más de lo normal últimamente, y tu hermano mayor empezaba a pasar la mayor parte el tiempo con su novia adolescente.

Así que aquí estabas.

No sabías porque, pero siempre te relajaba venir aquí; ya sabes, solo sentarse y observar los peces hasta que fuera la hora de regresar.

Suspiraste mientras te movías, observando la siguiente exposición. Esta había sido inaugurada recientemente, y francamente estabas curiosa por ver de qué se trataba.

Observando maravillada los nuevos peces y distrayendo tu mente con información de las criaturas marinas, no te distes cuenta del tiempo que pasaba hasta que, de repente, oiste un ruido proveniente de una de las principales tuberías.

Retrocediendo precautoriamente mientras otra serie de golpes salía de esta.

Entonces la pieza de metal se despendrío, dejando caer algo desde el interior del conducto….

 

**Feferi Peixes**

(eres un Mertroll)

Tu nombre es (y/n) y fuistes uno de los más recientes especímenes del acuario.

Pertenecías a (especie marina), una especie realmente rara en el ecosistema marino. Además tenías (color de sangre) sangre, un color casi extinto en todo el planeta. Esto te hacía una mina de oro para los cazadores furtivos, que trataron de capturarlo para venderte a museos o a ricos, para que te usaran como mascota exótica.

Bueno, fue tras uno de esos intentos cuando quedaste fuertemente herida en tu cola, antes de ser rescatado por dos de los empleados del acuario, y posteriormente ser llevada a este en helicóptero.

Habían pasado unos pocos días desde ese suceso y al fín estás recuperada y lista para obtener tu propio tanque después. No malinterpretes; la enfermería era acogedora, pero deseabas un espacio donde poder nadar y moverte libremente ahora que podías.

Habías sido asignada  a una parte oculta del acuario, donde estarías a salvo de los agentes y miradas de curiosos.

El viaje había sido corto y sencillo, y ahora por fin estabas en tu nuevo hogar. Comenzaste a nadar por el espacio decorado con plantas tropicales y arena, observando de cerca tu nuevo hogar. Era bonito, pero parecía un poco solitario.

De pronto notaste una luz rosada a tu espalda, y te girastes sorprendida. Allí estaba....

(eres un humano)

Fuiste un estudiante de arte.

Uno de tus jovis favoritos consistía en visitar lugares con fauna o flora para hacer bocetos y pasar el rato. Hoy estabas en el acuario buscando ideas para tus próximos proyectos. Oh, ¿no lo he mencionado? Tenías un proyecto muy importante de arte y todavía no tenías ninguna idea.

Paseaste por las numerosas exposiciones y tanques el acuario tratando de encontrar una buena idea hasta que algo te llamó la atención.

Una puerta abierta.

La verdad es que no se parecía en nada a las otras puertas de las exposiciones pero… estaba abierta, no la dejarían así si no se pudiera entrar, ¿verdad?

Pasando a la misteriosa habitación te encontraste a ti misma en una sala apenas iluminada en la que se alzaban imponentes acuarios. Distraída por la falta de luz vagaste por unos segundos.

Entonces viste algo, una pequeña figura de luz rosada a lo lejos. Te acercaste y conseguiste ver algo que te dejó con la boca abierta…

 

**John Egbert**

(eres un humano)

Tu nombre es (y/n) y actualmente estabas trabajando en el acuario de tu ciudad.

Fuiste admitido tras un accidente al que decidieron denominar “el caso Feferi”. Digamos que alguien se olvidó de cerrar las instalaciones y acabaste en un lugar en el que no debías estar.

Tras el suceso habías sido admitida como trabajadora en el acuario para ayudar con los mertrolls, pero por el resto del tiempo debías trabajar como ayudante o mascota secundaria en el acuario.

En ese momento estabas buscando a la mascota del acuario, un chico llamado John Egbert o algo así, para que te asesorara sobre el trabajo.

De pronto de chocaste con algo. Caíste al suelo y gruñiste por el golpe.

"¡oh! ¡lo siento mucho! ¿estas bien?" oíste a una voz masculina preguntar.

Asentiste y miraste hacia arriba…

 

**Rose Lalonde**

(eres un humano)

Estuviste de visita en el acuario local, como casi todos los findes de semana.

En este momento observabas con curiosidad los artículos de la tienda de regalos, poniendo especial atención en unos sueters.

Eran pequeñas prendas con detalles marinos, delicadamente bordados en colores azul celeste, blanco, rosa y lila.

Sonreíste observando uno especialmente bello, se notaba que era casero, pero tenía tanta delicadeza y detalle como uno de tienda.

Fue entonces cuando oíste una suave y cálida voz a tu espalda...

 

**Dave Strider**

(eres un humano)

Estuviste de visita en el acuario de tu nueva ciudad. En este momento habías pasado la exposición de pingüinos y observabas con curiosidad los artículos de la tienda de regalos.

Contemplaste las gafas de sol y diferentes objetos de las estanterías. Sonreistes ante un par de estás especialmente graciosas, tenían una forma de corazón con pequeñas decoraciones marinas en los bordes; como una concha o una diminuta caracola pegada en la patilla.

De pronto apartastes tu mirada, viendo una sombra que se proyectaba en el suelo. Eso solo significaba algo.... había alguien detrás de ti.

Lentamente te giraste, solo para ver...

 

**Jade Harley**

(eres un humano)

¡Hoy fue tu primer día en tu nuevo trabajo en la tienda del acuario de tu ciudad!

Sonreíste interiormente observando las estanterías de juguetes y souvenirs mientras esperabas que comenzara tu turno, tu mente llenándose de hermosos recuerdos de tu infancia.

Desde pequeña siempre te encantaron los animales. Ver y observar la fauna era simplemente maravilloso para ti, y pasabas la mayor parte de tus cumpleaños en zoológicos o, más comúnmente, en el acuario. 

Fuiste sacado de tus pensamientos cuando oístes una voz alegre a tu espalda...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, voy a trabajar para que el próximo capítulo salga los más pronto posible :) La idea inicial sería escribir la reunión con los betas y luego comenzar a escribir los Alfas.


	4. Primer encuentro (Beta) parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Te encuentras con los betas (primera parte / Karkat, Aradia, Tavros, Nepeta, Kanaya y Terezi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento mucho por los oc

**Karkat Vantas**

(eres un Mertroll)

Un chico revolvía el agua con el palo mientras mascullaba algunas palabras fuertes. Llevaba puesto un uniforme de conserje gris oscuro y una gorra que tapaba su ondulado cabello negro.

El joven murmuró al no encontrar nada y movió la red hasta otra zona del acuario.

Tú te acercaste cautelosamente, hasta estar justo detrás del hombre. Este se dió la vuelta y casi se cae al agua al verte. Sujetándose en una pared, el tipo gruñe al observarte mejor.

"JODER, NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO" suspira.

Tú inclinaste la cabeza con curiosidad y asomas aún más del agua.

Él suspira y niega con la cabeza, ignorándote.

Él vuelve a tratar de mover la red por el agua, mientras murmura frustradamente algunos insultos y cosas sobre perder el móvil.

Abres lo ojos y miras el objeto en tus manos, ¿era esto un móvil? La bolsa estaba cerrada, por lo que parecía que el agua no había llegado a dañar al objeto.

Tratas de llamar la atención del humano golpeando el suelo de la plataforma. Él se gira y está a punto de gritarte algo cuando mira el objeto que sostienes y se congela.

Lentamente te acercas más a la plataforma y dejas el objeto a los pies del humano.

Él abre la boca y recoge el objeto asombrado. Saca el objeto de la bolsa y comprueba que funciona. Tras ver que todo está bien te mira asombrado.

"¿CÓMO…?"

Con cuidado nadas y señalas con una de tus (tipo de extremidad) el fondo del acuario, como una forma de decir que estaba al fondo.

El joven chico te sigue mirando asombrado, después agacha ligeramente la cabeza.

"GRACIAS…" él murmura.

Tú sonríes y haces un gesto comprensivo con la cabeza. 

Él levanta la cabeza, y ves como una imperceptible sonrisa adorna sus labios, haciendo que también aumentes la tuya antes de volver a sumergirte.

Realmente no te importaría volver a ver a ese chico, piensas mientras te hundes en tu tanque de nuevo.

(eres un humano)

"MIERDA" oíste como una voz masculina decía.

"Lo siento mucho, no estaba mirando" murmuraste una disculpa mientras frotabas tu dolorida cabeza.

Levantaste la mirada y viste a un chico vestido de conserje, llevaba un traje gris y tenía pelo negro y ondulado y hermosos ojos marrón oscuro.

Él se giró y te miró impresionado.

"¡¿QUE MIERDA?! ¿QUIÉN ERES? ¿QUÉ COJONES HACES AQUÍ?"

Abristes lo ojos asustada, ¿no se suponía que estuvieras aquí?

"Em, yo soy la nueva veterinaria en prácticas. Creo que... me perdí" tartamudeaste con nerviosismo.

Él gruñó y murmuró algo sobre porque lo tenía que hacer tofo él. Después te cogió por el brazo y tiró de ti. Tú, asustada, te congelaste en el sitio.

"JODER. VAMOS, TE LLEVARÉ" él dijo sin soltarte mientras te miraba a los ojos.

Asentiste nerviosamente y lo seguiste caminando rápidamente por los corredores. Pronto los dos llegasteis a lo que parecía ser la puerta de la enfermería.

"AQUÍ ESTAMOS" él gruño "Y PROCURA NO VOLVER A PERDERTE LA PRÓXIMA VEZ".

Asentiste por segunda vez y silenciosamente te separaste de él.

"Gracias" dijiste suavemente, agradecida.

El señor volvió a gruñir y tu te giraste para entrar.

"De nada" el susurro fue tan bajo que te hizo preguntarte si realmente era su voz.

Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por tu rostro a la vez que te giraste para mirarlo por última vez.

Realmente es lindo cuando no suena tan enfadado, pensaste mientras entrabas a la enfermería.

 

**Aradia Megido**

(eres un Mertroll)

Una joven humana, llevaba puesto un traje de neopreno negro y borgoña y su pelo negro era rizoso y atado en dos pequeñas coletas. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso marrón castaño, que te recordaron el coral de tu antiguo hogar.

La bella chica te observo; tu figura transformada era muy parecida  la de un humano, casi igual, pero había pequeños detalles que te delataban. Tus branquias el el cuello, agallas y algunas pequeñas escamas (color de escamas) repartidas por puntos de tu cuerpo podían ser lo más destacable.

Por desgracia, te habías olvidado completamente de taparlos, así que tu identidad ahora estaba al descubierto de esta humana.

Trataste de retroceder un par de pasos, pero ella fue más rápida y te agarró de uno de tus brazos. Ahora en pánico tu trataste de soltarte y huir, pero fuiste interrumpida por su voz.

"shh está bien nadie va a hacerte dañ0" su voz era tranquilizadora, y te ayudó a calmarte un poco.

Lentamente la hembra humana te llevó por los pasillos de vuelta a tu tanque, sin embargo ahora no estaba vacío. En la habitación vacía ahora había un señor con gafas, que corrió hacia ti nada más verte entrar. 

Tú, asustada, te escondiste detrás de la chica, que puso una mano calmante en tu espalda. Luego ella se puso a hablar con el chico, consiguiendo que se fuera, lo que te ayudó a tranquilizarte.

Mientras la extraña humana te ayudaba a entrar de nuevo en el agua pensabas, quizás no todos los humanos eran tan malos, quizás podías confiar en ella.

(eres un humano)

Una joven dama. Ella vestía un traje de neopreno negro con el signo de aries y su pelo negro y rizado estaba recogido en un elegante peinado asiático.

Junto a ella venía otro sujeto, un chico con bata de laboratorio y gafas. Ambos entraron en la habitación discutiendo de algo, pero rápidamente se callaron al verte a ti.

Tu cabello y ropa estaban mojadas por la inundación, y temblabas violentamente.

Los dos te miraron sorprendidos, y rápidamente la mujer corrió a tu lado.

"¿está bien? ¿cuánt0 tiemp0 ha estad0 aquí?" rápidamente preguntó.

"Y-Yo… no lo se" dijiste temblando.

Con cuidado la joven señorita te ayudo a levantarte del inundado suelo y, junto con la ayuda del otro chico te llevarona la enfermería. Allí te dieron mantas y ropa seca para ponerte, no era exactamente de tu talla, pero al menos no estaba mojada.

Hablaste durante un rato con la chica, en parte para explicarle que había pasado, mientras el otro chico iba a buscar algunas cosas al almacén. Ella se presentó como Aradia, una entrenadora de animales en el acuario, y te explicó que el acuario había sido inundado debido a un accidente con un manatí en uno de los tanques principales, y que creían haber evacuado a toda la gente, por eso no revisaron las salas hasta tan tarde.

Las dos seguisteis hablando y, al poco tiempo os hicisteis bastante amigas. Ambas intercambiásteis números y prometisteis volver a hablaros.

Aquella noche, de vuelta en tu cálido y seco hogar, todavía recordabas aquella hermosa sonrisa y ese pelo negro y rizado.

 

**Tavros Nitram**

(eres un Mertroll)

Un joven humano. Él llevaba un traje de buzo negro con gafas acuáticas y el signo de tauro en bronce. Él nadó hacia ti, haciéndote retroceder inmediatamente, al fin y al cabo seguía siendo un humano.

Él notó tu temor y retrocedió un poco.

Tú lo miraste extrañada, generalmente los otros humanos te perseguían hasta que se cansaban o tu lograbas esconderte en el fondo.

Lentamente él saca algo de una bolsa atada en su cinturón, parecen pequeñas bolitas anaranjadas con pequeños toques de amarillo en ellas. Lanza algunas en tu dirección y lentamente se hunden en el agua.

Cautelosamente te acercas a una de las misteriosas bolas. Hueles y palpas la pieza con tus (tipo de extremidad), antes de finalmente metértela en la boca.

Tu estómago gruñe de satisfacción por el alimento, y lentamente, muy lentamente, comienzas a comer las otras piezas.

El humano sonríe y comienza a lanzarte pequeñas piezas de alimento de diferentes colores y formas, que comes agradecida.

Cuando acabas la comida el chico sonríe y comienza a nadar hacia arriba, pero tu lo adelantas y te pones frente a él.

Él abre sus manos como diciendo que no tiene más alimento, pero tu niegas con la cabeza. Posas un pequeño beso en su mejilla, antes de rápidamente huir al fondo del acuario. 

Desde tu escondite puedes observar cómo su rostro se vuelve de un rojo intenso antes de darse la vuelta y salir nadando del tanque.

La verdad no te importaría volver a ver ese humano de nuevo.

(eres un humano)

Lo primero que vistes cuando abristes lo ojos fue a ese chico. Él estaba vestido con un traje naranja, botas y un delantal marrón. Sus ojos eran de un bonito marrón almendra y su pelo negro estaba cortado en un mohawk. Se veía muy nervioso y no paraba de tartamudear.

"eSTAS, uH, bIEN?" preguntó

Tú frotaste tu cabeza dolorida, no podías recordar nada de lo que había pasado, pero recordabas haber sido golpeado por algo cuando estabas en la cafetería.

"Creo que sí" murmuraste mientras te girabas.

Estabas en una habitación diferente, una sala blanca con extraños acuarios y camillas, encima de una de las cuales te encontrabas. Creíste que podía ser la enfermería.

De repente el simpático chico fue empujado y delante de ti se pusieron tres personas. Un hombre con gafas y bata de laboratorio, otro con uniforme de limpiador y (nombre del hermano).

Este último se echó a tus brazos nada más verte, haciéndote reír.

"¡(y/n)! ¡(y/n)! Ese señor me dijo que todo estaría  bien y me ha enseñado las morsas, son muy bonitas, ¿quieres verlas?" dijo emocionado.

"Por supuesto (nombre del hermano)" dijiste mientras le revolvías el cabello "pero creo que estos señores tan amables ya han hecho suficiente por nosotros, ¿no crees?" miraste al chico de antes.

Él se sonrojó fuertemente, haciéndome reír.

"debería2 controlar mejor a e2a mor2a" dijo el chico de gafas con un fuerte ceceo "no puede 2iimplemente 2altar enciima de la gente a2í".

El chico agachó la cabeza.

"gAMZEE NO SUELE HACER ESO… eLLA DEBE DE HABERLE GUSTADO MUCHO…"

Sonreistes y hablaste con los otros para asegurarles que todo estaba bien y que no te encontrabas mal. Después cogiste de la mano a (nombre del hermano) y estabas a punto de irte cuando.

"¡eSPERA!" una mano te agarró por La muñeca.

Te giraste y viste al chico de antes, que se estaba empezando a volver a sonrojarse.

"yO… ESTO…, a GAMZEE LE CAES REALMENTE BIEN, yO PODRÍA… pODRÍA ENSEÑÁRTELO OTRO DÍA SI QUIERES" tartamudeó.

Sonreíste y afirmaste que lo harías, después le diste un papel con tu número, que cogió con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro.

Difícilmente podrías olvidar esa sonrisa.

 

**Sollux Captor**

(eres un Mertroll)

Un doctor. No era Mituna, el amable médico que te atendió la última vez, sin embargo tenía un gran parecido, que te hizo preguntarte si eran familiares.

El nuevo doctor llevaba puesto una bata blanca y una camiseta negra con el signo de geminis en amarillo. Tenía gafas bicolores y fruncía el ceño mirando una tabla que llevaba en la mano.

Levantó la mirada y te observó por un segundo, antes de acercarse al tanque en que te encontrabas.

"ven aquíí" él ordenó con un fuerte ceceo.

Obedeciste y nadaste hacia arriba, haciendo que gran parte de tu cuerpo se quedara fuera del pequeño tanque.

Él comenzó a revisarte cuidadosamente, y a anotar la información en la pequeña tabla. Pero de repente se cortó accidentalmente con uno de los instrumentos.

"¡joder!"

Se sujetó la mano y tu lo miraste cuidadosamente. Viste la herida y rápidamente cogiste su mano y la acercaste a tu boca. Lames la herida y tu saliva comenzó hacer que se cerrara. 

Tu familia siempre te dijo que debías ocultar tus poderes, sobre todo de las personas peligrosas. Pero, desde que miraste por primera vez a este chico a los ojos, supiste que él no te haría daño.

Una sonrisa pícara se extendió por tu rostro al ver la mirada de asombro del chico.

"¿qué miierda…?" dijo mientras miraba el corte convertido en una pequeña cicatriz.

Reiste suavemente y él te miró asombrado, antes de recoger su tabla e irse corriendo de la habitación.

Sonreíste de nuevo mientras te hundías en el tanque, podrías acostumbrarte a esto.

(eres un humano)

Un sujeto con bata de laboratorio y gafas bicolor. Parecía realmente molesto, y no se molestó en saludarte cuando entró.

Él cogió una silla y se sentó frente a ti.

"miira, no tengo tiiempo nii paciienciia para e2ta miierda" él comenzó "ha2 entrado a una zona prohiibiida del acuariio, y deberíamo2 multarte por ello".

Tragaste saliva, ¿multa? Nadie te había dicho nada de una multa. ¿Cómo ibas a explicárselo a tus padres?

Él chico vio tu nerviosismo y suspiró.

"relájate" él dijo "miira, nue2tro jefe e2 una miierda. bueno, él diice que, 2ii no quiiere2 la multa, tambiién puede2 pre2entarte para trabajar aquí y prometer no deciir a nadiie dónde ha2 entrado".

Tus ojos se abrieron, ¿trabajo?

"no te iilu2iione2, no pagan mucho" suspiró "y la mayoríía de lo2 que trabajan aquí 2on uno2 iidiiota2…"

Se vió interrumpido por ti tirándote a sus brazos.

"¡Lo haré!¡Sí! ¡Muchas gracias!" dijiste entusiasmada.

Él se congeló y juraste ver un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

Dándote cuenta de que te habías pasado rápidamente te separaste. El chico te miró, pero rápidamente apartó la mirada.

"biien, vamo2. te mo2traré dónde rellenar el formulariio" dijo.

Sonriendo seguiste al chico de vuelta al pasillo, segura de que todo saldría bien.

 

**Nepeta Leijon**

(eres un Mertroll)

Una pequeña niña pegaba su cara a el cristal. Iba vestida con un vestido blanco con el signo de leo y una chaqueta oliva. Ella también tenía un adorable sombrero con forma de gato de color azul eléctrico.

Ella estaba concentrada dibujando algunas de los animales del tanque en una pequeña libreta verde oliva.

Cautelosamente nadaste hasta la zona donde estaba la niña, observando curiosamente los dibujos a través del cristal.

Ella se giró y abrió la boca sorprendida al verte. Cuidadosamente ella apoyó una de sus manos en el cristal, allá donde tú estabas.

Ligeramente confundida posaste tu aleta al otro lado del tanque. Ella sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos, haciendo que una rara sensación de satisfacción te recorriera la espalda.

Ella comenzó a tratar de hablar contigo, pero el cristal estaba insonorizado, haciendo que no pudieras oirla.

Tras ver tu cara de confusión ella se dió cuenta y empezó a hacer dibujos para comunicarse contigo a través del tanque. Tú a su vez le respondiste con gestos y ocasionales movimientos de aleta para comunicarte con ella. 

Ambas os pasasteis hablando de esta manera hasta que ella tuvo que irse,y tú regresaste a tu tanque a través de las tuberías. Allí te esperaría un furioso Karkat por haberte escapado, pero no te importaba. Este había sido uno de los mejores días de tu vida.

(eres un humano)

Tenía la misma altura que tú e iba vestida con una camisa blanca, pequeños vaqueros gris oscuro y una chaqueta color oliva de manga larga. Tenía pelo negro y rizoso y en las manos traía un pequeño sombrero azul con forma de gato.

Tu hermana mayor fue a saludar a su amiga, mientras tu te quedabas mirando tímidamente a la nueva niña.

Entonces (nombre de la hermana) se dio cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo y te empujó ligeramente hasta ponerte enfrente de las dos niñas.

"Meulin, Nepeta, está es mi hermana pequeña (y/n). (y/n) está es mi amiga Meulin y su hermana pequeña Nepeta" dijo ella, dándote unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda.

Tímidamente diste la mano a Meulin y saludaste a Nepeta, tu voz ligeramente entrecortada por los nervios.

Ella sonrió y te saludó. Todas comenzásteis vuestro paseo por el acuario y, poco a poco, te fuiste animando y empezando hablar con más seguridad.

Pronto descubriste que Nepeta y tú tenías gustos similares; a las dos os encantaba dibujar y el romance, además de los gatos y (f/a). Ambas os lo pasásteis muy bien y no parasteis de hablar y observar animales durante toda la tarde.

Cuando llegó la hora de irse tu hermana y Meulin hicieron planes para quedar otro día y tu te despediste con un abrazo de Nepeta.

Ella rió mostrando sus pequeños dientes blancos, y te abrazó de vuelta.

Aquella noche en tu casa no pudiste hacer otra cosa que pensar en esa sonrisa.

 

**Kanaya Maryam**

(eres un Mertroll)

Una joven señorita vestida con esas extrañas ropas que usan los humanos cuando están en el frío. Traía puestas una gafas protectoras de montura color jade y portaba una extraña máquina de cuchillas metálicas con la que cortaba el hielo en diferentes formas.

Retrocedistes, en parte sorprendida y en parte asustada por la máquina de filosas cuchillas.

La joven señorita se giró sorprendida al oírte y se quitó las gafas, dejando ver unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda.

Ella te miró por un momento sorprendida, antes de dejar caer una pequeña sonrisa acogedora. Una sensación cálida se asentó en tu pecho mientras podías sentir a tus mejillas calentándose

"Oh Cariño Tú No Deberías Estar Aquí" ella dijo con voz suave.

Se acercó a ti y apoyó una de sus manos en tu hombro maternalmente.

Tu cuerpo se estremeció, tu mente te decía a gritos que huyeras, pero el contacto se sentía.... seguro y tu cuerpo te decía que te quedaras.

Decantándose por la segunda opción, permites que la amable humana te guíe por el pasillo de vuelta tu tanque.

Quizás sea un error quedarte ahí, pero es un error que tendrás que tomar.

(eres un humano)

Una joven señorita. Ella llevaba puesto un jersey negro con una refinada chaqueta jade con la insignia de empleado del acuario. Su pelo negro estaba sujetado por una diadema color carmesí que a su vez servía como micrófono.

Ella tenía una mirada nerviosa en sus ojos y nada más entrar en la habitación se dirigió hacia ti.

"Lamento Mucho Que Haya Tenido Que Sufrir Este Incidente Señorita/Señor Le Prometo Que El Acuario Se Hará Cargo De Cualquier Daño Señorita/Señor…" ella dijo, su tono era claro pero rápido por el nerviosismo.

"Señorita/Señor (y/n)" la interrumpistes cuidadosamente "y no se preocupe, comprendo que todo fuera un accidente, no voy a presentar demandas o nada de eso. Puede calmarse".

Ella suspiró suavemente, su espalda relajándose lentamente. Se notaba que había estado estresada por el asunto.

Levantó la mirada  y sus ojos color esmeralda de conectaron con los tuyos por un segundo, haciendo que un pequeño escalofrío te recorriera la espalda.

Rápidamente desvió la mirada, y juraste ver un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"De Ambas Maneras Estoy Segura De Que Habrá Algo Que Podamos Hacer Para Compensarle El Incidente" ella dijo calmadamente.

Un silencio incómodo llenó el ambiente por unos segundos, antes de volver a ser interrumpido por la dulce voz de la señorita.

"¿Que Tal Si Le Damos Un Pase Para El Acuario Podrá Venir Gratuitamente Todo El Verano?".

Sonreistes suavemente.

"Me parece una magnífica idea".

 

**Terezi Pyrope**

(eres un Mertroll)

Una guarda de seguridad. Estaba vestida el uniforme del acuario y traía un bastón para ciegos, gafas rojas y una porra atada al cinturón.

Ella parecía muy hermosa, e hizo que te sonrojaras de un fuerte (color de sangre) y te acercaras más a la pared del tanque, allá donde se encontraba.

La señorita pareció darse cuenta de tu presencia, así que giró su cabeza y sonrió con una boca llena de dientes, intensificando tu sonrojo.

"¿QUÉ P4S4 (nombre del animal)?" ella exclamó.

Le diste una mirada confusión, que de alguna manera debió de notar, ya que se echó a reír locamente.

Sonreíste ligeramente alegrándote de verla feliz. No comprendías bien a esta humana, pero algo te decía que las cosas iban a ser más interesantes a partir de ahora.

(eres un humano)

"UST3D NO D3B3RÍ4 3ST4R 4QUÍ".

Giraste bruscamente y viste a una guardia de seguridad. Iba vestida con camisa blanca y chaleco rojo. También llevaba unas gafas rojas y un bastón, indicando que era ciega.

"LO S13NTO S3ÑOR1T4 P3RO 3ST4 ZON4 D3L 4CU4R1O 3STÁ C3RR4D4 4L PÚBL1CO" ella dijo.

Te quedaste congelada en el sitio, sin saber muy bien lo que hacer.

"Yo… no… ¿lo siento...?" tartamudeaste.

De pronto ella comenzó a olfatear el aire, empezando desde el sitio acercándose poco a poco a ti.

"Em… ¿está todo bien?" preguntaste.

Ella murmuró algo extraño, que te sonó a “hueles a (sabor favorito)”. Luego sonrió con una boca llena de blancos dientes y te agarró por el brazo.

"M3 T3MO QU3 T3NDRÁ QU3 4COMP4Ñ4RM3 S3ÑOR1T4…"

"Me llamo (y/n)" dijiste ligeramente incómoda, pero a la vez curiosa ante la extraña mujer.

Es decir, acabas de ver una sirena, ¿que podía ser peor?

"B13N (Y/N) 4HOR4 4COMPÁÑ3M3 L4 LL3V4RÉ CON 3L 3NC4RG4DO".

Ligeramente incómoda, pero curiosa, seguiste a la extraña guarda por el corredor de vuelta en el acuario. Parece que esto iba a ser interesante.


End file.
